horizonsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Intergalactic Assembly Station
The Intergalactic Assembly Station is the home of the Intergalactic Assembly and center of galactic politics. Description Originally the Grand Station before being seized from the Kelviir in 1233 CE, the Intergalactic Assembly Station (IAS) is now the home of the Intergalactic Assembly. While civilians live on the station, majority of with are current or ex-politicians, the galaxy's elite, or relatives of somebody of importance. The IAS is essentially the heart and soul of galactic high society, though that's not to say the station does not suffer from poverty and its own problems in some sections of the Third Quarter. Layout First Quarter The First Quarter is the political district, containing the embassies of each Assembly race as well as a number of offices for the intergalactic government. The First Quarter houses any high ranking officials who live on or are visiting the station. Their accommodations are among the most luxurious that the station has to offer. There are also a handful of high end restaurants and stores that dot the First Quarter to serve the needs of the galaxy’s elite. Most of the First Quarter requires special clearance to enter. Second Quarter The Second Quarter is the commercial district, where the majority of businesses and shops find themselves set up. The Second Quarter is densely packed and bustling with life, and many businesses there do not close regardless of the time of day. The Assembly Spire The First and Second Quarters are separated by the Assembly Spire, which is where all of the Intergalactic Assembly senators and chancellor live and convene for meetings. The lower floors of the Spire house the Assembly Archives: the home of numerous accounts of historical events, artifacts, and anything else of historical/cultural value. The very top floor is the traffic control center for the entire station, handling interstation traffic and detecting/hailing incoming ships. On the main floor of the Spire rests the Secession Wars Monument: a large statue of a Katali refugee. This is meant to acknowledge their wrongdoing towards the Katali and effectively apologize, despite the Katali's state of isolation. The original copy of the Cardinal Agreement, the treaty that ended the War of the Dawn, also resides here. Most of the Spire requires special, high level clearance to enter. The vast majority of people can only access the main floor, if they are even permitted to approach the spire at all. The Third Quarter The Third Quarter is the residential district, where almost all of the station's residents are housed in everything from mansions to apartment buildings. Like the First Quarter, there are a number of smaller shops and restaurants around the Third Quarter, but most people rely on shuttles to take them to the Second Quarter to do their shopping. All of the schools on the station reside within the Third Quarter, from simple primary schools to prestigious universities. There are both co-ed schools as well as schools that are exclusive to the Assembly Races. Most parents send their children into the co-ed system in an effort to expose them to the diversity they will encounter throughout the galaxy. The most notable and prestigious school on the station is Niron University. The Nironian Library is also located on the university grounds. It is one of the most expansive libraries in the galaxy, featuring almost any public knowledge of historical or cultural significance. The Fourth Quarter The Fourth Quarter houses the station’s massive spaceport as well as the headquarters for the Intergalactic Assembly Enforcement (IAE), the station’s security force. There are a number of repair bays in the spaceport for ships coming in with damages. These bays also provide retrofits when needed. The IAE headquarters is where most convicted prisoners are held and processed before being moved to private prison stations across the galaxy. History Pre-Secession With the formation of the Grand Alliance, the Ardolons realized they finally had enough firepower to challenge their more technologically advanced bullies: the Kelviir. While originally built and operated by the Kelviir, the Grand Alliance gave them an ultimatum: join or fight. As expected, the Kelviir chose the latter and lost their space station before they knew it. A massive joint species fleet defended the station as well as all the Grand Alliance homeworlds. The Kelviir knew the risks and knew they'd lose far more than they'd gain trying to take the station back further. And so, they forfeited the station and withdrew into a state of complete seclusion. Unfortunately, the station was still yet to be completed when the Alliance seized it. There was still work to be done, but that meant they were able to apply the finishing touches in their own vision. So, while the exterior may not resemble traditional Assembly architecture, the inside does so perfectly. The Secession Wars Once the Ardolon and others separated from the Grand Alliance, they were effectively pushed off the station. Their diplomats fled without further enforcement and their soldiers left as they knew they would be outnumbered. The fighting continued abroad, but life remained relatively the same on the station. There were rumors and worries about impending surprise attacks, but nothing seemed to ever pan out. Throughout it all, it gave the Bushraks a sense of ownership over the station as they had contributed the most of the Assembly races to its construction and had lived there the longest, even if it was meant to be shared. This territorial and nativist behavior had given birth to a new form of racism on the station, though it eventually faded with time. Only the most fanatic racists continue this practice into the 22nd century. Post Secession With the war over, the station was reopened to the rest of the galaxy and lowered from a state of emergency. Since the Secession Wars, the inhabitants Intergalactic Assembly Station have hardly had a single thing to worry about, other than the occasional crime or issues abroad. Secession Movement terrorists have attempted to send a message on more than one occasion, yet they have been foiled each and every time. Trivia * All Quarters have smaller IAE outposts scattered throughout them, each with its own small lockup for criminals and a large group of Enforcers stationed within the surrounding area. * All Quarters have numerous public transit stations for quick travel to anywhere in the IAS that they have clearance to. * The entire station except for the Fourth Quarter runs on a day/night cycle equivalent to 37.4 earth hours. Category:Assembly Category:Space Stations